The First Vampire Child
by xXDisturbed UnderheartXx
Summary: What if Japer and Alice got pregnant agianst all odds? And what if there child was Bella? Will the Voultri accept this? Read and find out. AU/OCC for Alice, Jasper ,and Bella. Mabye the others to im new at writhing so bear with me. Thankies!EXB later!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is going to be the prolog. I am going to try and have chapter at least twice as long as my other story but don't yell at me if they aren't I don't have a big attention span. The prolog will not be long.

**Declaimer : The whole idea for Twilight is By the Wonderful Stephanie Myer.**

_**Alice P.O.V**_

Oh Mi Gosh! This has been going on for to long I'm sure of it. That's why I'm on a table in front of my father while he gives me a sonogram. A special sonogram, but still a sonogram. I have been having morning sickness for about 3 months. I was able to hide it until I threw up at school. That wasn't fun. AT ALL!

(conversation)

Carlisle: "Uh… Your pregnant Alice…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hahahaha Major short with cliffie.

Tell me what you think and I will update today. If I get 10 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 the birth

Here's Chapter !

Disclaimer: It isn't mine, it isn't yours, well maybe it is if you are Stephanie Myer. Than again if Stephanie read this she would probably be falling off her chair laughing because a 14 year old girl is writhing poorly.

**HINT:** The Birth of a vampire in my story is 3 months because its 3 days for the change, so 3 months for conception and birth.

**The Birth: Alice P.O.V**

**(Conversation)**

**Carlisle: "Uh Alice you're pregnant…."**

**Alice: "WHA….OWWW!"**

**Carlisle: "Dear Lord Alice you're going into Birth! You're already Crowning!**

(Alice P.O.V Thoughts)

_Jasper is soooooo Dead! I swear this is worse than the pain of the change. I am going to cut off his balls and make him eat them! That or make him get a sex change into a female so he has to go threw birth. OW! _

(Jasper P.O.V Thoughts and Conversation.)

Jasper: "What going on?" I asked running into the room. Its not good when you hear a vampire scream.

Carlisle: "Alice is in Labor. Go get Nurse Lillian."

Jasper: I ran down the hall at human speed. "Excuse me Nurse Lillian my wife is going into labor Dr Carlisle needs your assistance."

Nurse Lillian: "I'm on my way."

(Time Skip Right after Birth. Still Jasper P.O.V)

She has brown hair. It's to be expected when Alice's is Black and Mines whitish blonde but how am I a father? Vampires cannot get pregnant. Well couldn't get pregnant. Carlisle got us permission to leave right away as long as he drove. That was fine with me I needed to talk to Alice.

Jasper: "How long have you been pregnant honey?"

Alice: "3 months. It make sense 3 days for the change, so the months for the birth. The next time you are wearing a condom because it hurts like HELL!" Alice screamed then coed at our daughter. I really do not understand women.

(Alice P.O.V)

There is No way I am ever going threw that again. One is enough and I love her to bits but I'm not doing that again. Imp going to name her Isabella Marie Hale. Jasper gets no say because he didn't go threw intense pain.

Alice: Her name is Isabella Marie Hale."

Jasper: "Okay." Ha! he new I was pissed so there its all settled.


	3. NOTICE!

Just a notice I will be leaving June 21st to go to Florida. I shouldn't be back until middle August. Okay here is the next chapter/last chapter until I get back .

Disclaimer: Not Mine

(This is pretty much a preview of what is going to happen next chapter)

(Alice P.O.V)

The family stole my baby! As soon as imp threw the door Rose rips her from my arms and coed at her. They are lucky my baby needs a family or I would… well probably not.

Alice: "Can I have my daughter back now?"

Rose: "No. I want to hold her."

Alice: "She is Hungry. So give her back or else!"

Rose "Or else what?" Just as rose said that Isabella bit into her arm.

Alice: "That." Rose handed me my baby who was trying to get a toothless point threw.

(Isabella P.O.V)

I'm Hungry. Mommy even said but did they listen NO. So I bit rose. You may think its odd but babies sound perfectly logical in there heads. Okay well I'm goanna go eat…

(Alice P.O.V)

I had a bottle of wolf blood ready. We haven't fed her yet so we were goanna try different animals until we saw witch her favorite was.

Okay I know its uber short but I have to pack and stuff sorry. Please review but if you do don't tell me its to short because I know it is. If I find a library I will post again and it will be a super long chapter I promise!


	4. This Story is Getting ReWritten!

**Hi Guys! Im going to ****Re-write**** this story so dont worry. Thank-You.**

**~Alexis~**


	5. AN READ

Haii guys…im just letting you know my new account is Ash Tree Meadow

Thanks for reading. Love ya bubhaii!


End file.
